Vamos a jugar a las muñecas, me pido ser Ken
by Kaochi
Summary: No sé en qué momento Leah Clearwater se desdibujó para mí, presionándome con urgencia contra la perfecta copia de una piel suave y blanca, pero lo que sí sé es que rogué a todos mis ancestros para que ese momento no finalizase jamás.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Jacob, ni Leah ni ninguno de los coleguis mentados me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Jacob viviría desnudo, Eddy con la cabeza incrustada en el váter y Bella habría muerto hace eones.

No sé exactamente cómo catalogar este oneshot, que tampoco llega a ser un Jacob/Leah. Me encantan ambos personajes, odio a Meyer por haber fastidiado a Jacob y por haber desaprovechado a alguien taaaaaaaaan interesante como Leah, así que quería hacerles una especie de "homenaje" que no sé si ha salido como yo esperaba. En mi mente, Jacob y Leah deberían haberse liado, al menos una puñetera vez, pero debe de ser que yo soy una retorcida xD. En fin, se aceptan pedradas, flores y escupitajos con sabor a melón.

* * *

**Vamos a jugar a las muñecas. Me pido ser Ken. **

Había comprado un ramo de flores bastante aceptable, de esos que suelen gustar a casi todas las chicas. Me había dejado un pastón, pero consideraba que la ocasión lo merecía.

Llevaba mi mejor camiseta, una negra sin mangas, los pantalones cortos de siempre —pero los había lavado eh, no es muy elegante ir por ahí apestando a baba de lobo— y un par de deportivas blancas.

Podría haber pillado la moto, pero ir a pie me parecía más, no sé… ¿solemne? Bah, que más daba. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y que mi viejo acabara coscándose del tema.

Para cualquier otra persona —que no formara parte de la familia Black— sería un jueves como otro cualquiera, con la misma mierda de todos los días. Quil jugaría con Claire, Jared visitaría a Kim, Leah continuaría amarga y el chupasangre le metería a Bella la lengua hasta la garganta. Simplemente genial.

Pateé una piedra que se encontraba por ahí, pagando con ella mis frustraciones. Seguro que tenía pinta de pringado. Vamos, fijo no, fijísimo.

La piedra rebotó contra la verja del cementerio, y me detuve justo frente a la puerta. Era pequeñito y privado, únicamente para la Reserva. No había tenido que ir muchas veces por allí, gracias a Dios. No solía acompañar a mi padre en sus visitas, supongo que porque soy idiota y lo consideraba una "ofensa" a mi orgullo varonil. Y allí estaba ahora, embobado delante de las rejas negras, como el protagonista de alguna cita ñoña. Suspiré y empujé la puerta a un lado, rezando porque no delatara mi presencia con uno de esos chirridos tan "agradables". No, claro, no podía tener tanta suerte. Respiré hondo y dejé atrás la entrada para sortear algunas tumbas hasta casi el final. La lápida estaba bastante limpia, con su nombre pulcramente grabado encima: Sarah Black.

Me quedé unos minutos allí de pie, como un pasmarote. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora según el protocolo del buen chico? ¿_Hola, mamá, soy yo_? Sacudí la cabeza. Sonaba estúpido. Antes las cosas no eran tan complicadas…

El peso muerto de mi mano me obligó a deslizar la mirada. Joder, las flores; Jacob, eres un rematado idiota. Me agaché torpemente para colocarlas en la jarra, y me encontré con unas bonitas violetas ahí plantadas que apenas dejaban sitio para las mías.

—¿Quién coñ…?

—He sido yo —respondió una voz justo a mi espalda—. ¿Tenía que haberte pedido permiso?

No necesitaba girarme para identificar a toda esa masa de mal humor y cinismo que me acechaba. Ni más ni menos que Leah Clearwater. Mi día comenzaba a "mejorar".

—Así que al fin te has decidido a venir. Qué chico más responsable… ¿Te ha pagado Billy o es que estás huyendo de tu amiga la chica vampiro y ya no sabías dónde meterte?

Sonreí con pesadez. Leah era buena jugando sucio, y más ahora que sabía lo de la boda entre Bella y ese maldito chupasangre. Últimamente hacer incursiones en mi mente parecía ser lo único que la divertía. Seguro que se moría de gusto porque yo estaba tan amargado como ella. Demonios, cómo la odiaba…

—¿Ves esos acantilados que hay al fondo? Vale, pues tírate por ellos. Ah, y procura romperte la crisma con alguna roca. Cuando estoy deprimido, me apetece mucho el gore.

Dicho esto me dispuse a ignorarla elegantemente, pero claro, estábamos hablando de Leah Clearwater. Leah. La persona más plasta que conozco. Hacerme caso y dejarme tranquilo era algo que ni siquiera iba a plantearse, por muchas sugerencias buenas que yo le brindase cortesía de mi amabilidad sin límites.

—No te pongas gallito. Ahora mismo estás hecho una mierda, lo sé muy bien.

Arqueé una ceja ante su rollo psicológico y sentimental. Había puesto "ese" tono de voz que usan todas las tías cuando pretenden tocar temas escabrosos. Y yo ya sabía por dónde saldrían los tiros.

—Si vienes a decirme que me entiendes, a darme unas cuantas palmaditas de consuelo y a ofrecerme tu apoyo incondicional…

—No seas imbécil.

Pero qué maleducada es. Volví a girarme, quedando de cara a la lápida negra, y me entretuve en meter a la fuerza el ramo de flores en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que ella se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, justo a mi lado, para observar mis patéticos intentos por colocar las dichosas flores. Varios tallos acabaron partidos en mi mano antes de conseguirlo.

—¿La echas de menos? —Su voz se había suavizado, a pesar de que no había perdido ese matiz que te obligaba a imaginarla siempre con el morro fruncido.

Observé en silencio las letras doradas. ¿La echaba de menos? Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta. Bueno, tal vez cuando era un crío, pero no después. Seguro que Rachel y Rebecca habrían sabido qué contestar, pero yo seguía ahí, al más puro estilo "_pasa palabra_". ¿Es que era cortito o algo así? Estábamos hablando de mi madre, una persona a la que quería un montonazo. Intenté imaginarme echándola de menos, llorando por ella como había hecho por Bella en tantísimas ocasiones.

—Yo le echo mucho menos. Al principio solía pensar que había sido culpa mía. Como lo de Sam. Que era yo la que estaba mal y por eso… —No completó la frase, y tampoco fue necesario. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación porque yo me había preguntado lo mismo justo después de unirme a la manada—. Pero ahora creo que el verdadero problema es "esto". Lo que se supone que somos. En lo que alguien nos ha convertido sin pedir nuestra opinión al respecto, y detesto pensar que debo sentirme orgullosa de que mi vida sea un desastre interminable. Ni siquiera me voy a morir.

—Joder, no lo había pensado. Mierda, ahora tendré que soportarte por toda la eternidad si no me imprimo pronto. Qué coñazo.

Me pegó. Fue un poco humillante, pero me dio un derechazo tremendo. Ni siquiera la había visto venir, y eso que yo era buenísimo montando grescas. Si Leah hubiese sido Paul, ahora estaríamos alegremente enzarzados en una bonita pelea. Patadas, puñetazos, napias rotas y toneladas de virilidad. Vamos, lo típico. Pero lógicamente —y aunque me repateara las tripas— no podía ponerle la mano encima a la Leah humana. Puede que estuviera un poco desequilibrado, pero aún respetaba los principios morales.

Escupí una cantidad interesante de sangre al suelo. Inmediatamente me vino a la mente la imagen de la familia friki-monster abalanzándose sobre ella para darle unos lametones o lo que sea que hagan cuando no es necesario extraerla directamente de la víctima, y tuve que contener las arcadas. ¿Qué veía Bella de fascinante en ser un chupóptero? Seguro que ellos le habían lavado el cerebro. La anterior imagen se vio sustituida por otra aún peor. En esos momentos, la Barbie de mi cabeza le comentaba a Bella que la sangre realzaba el color de sus ojos.

Demonios, estaba oficialmente grillado.

—No sé porqué me esfuerzo en intentar hablar contigo —gruñó levantándose y mirándome como si yo fuera una especie de escarabajo pelotero o algo así—. Tienes la edad mental de un crío de nueve años.

—Descuida, que no intentaré verte las bragas cuando te des la vuelta. Puedes pirarte tranquila. Oh, y deja de imaginarme desnudo.

—Qué más quisieras.

Arrastré con los dedos los últimos restos de sangre seca que me quedaban en la comisura de la boca y me reí. No sé quién fue el imbécil que dijo aquello de que reír hace que te sientas mejor, pero yo escupo en su teoría. Seguía tan hecho polvo como hace unos minutos, cuando aún conservaba mi atractiva expresión de "estoy jodido".

Tal vez debería agachar las orejas, rendirme y ser bueno como le prometí. Y eso implicaba ir a la puñetera boda pija de los Cullen. Me di cuenta de que prefería llamarla así, la "boda de los Cullen", sin relacionarla con Bella. De hecho, lo único que tenían en común ambas acepciones es que empezaban por la letra B, pero el chupasangres no parecía entenderlo. O más bien no quería darse cuenta de ello. Suspiré. No podía permanecer así eternamente.

—La pregunta de antes iba con doble intención. Sé que estabas pensando en Bella.

Volví a emitir una risa ronca. Dios, me compadecía de mí mismo.

—Creía que yo era un inútil de nueve años y tú ibas a largarte con viento fresco.

Casi pude notar cómo controlaba su furia para no arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo. Habían comenzado a temblarle las manos y todo.

—Mira, Jacob Black. Si crees que un puñado de sarcasmo barato va a hacer que dejes de querer correr a su lado a cada minuto, estás muy equivocado. Las cosas no se solucionan así, te lo digo por experiencia. Ocultarte detrás de una máscara de cinismo y frustración puede que funcione de cara a los demás, pero tú vas a seguir queriéndola con la misma intensidad. Vas a cuestionar su jodida decisión de convertirse en un cadáver andante de la misma forma, y vas a seguir deseando que te elija a ti y no a él. Continuarás anteponiéndola a cualquier otra cosa, incluidos nosotros, y NADA va a cambiar eso.

—¿Y qué me recomienda usted, doctora? —bufé mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. Odiaba reconocer que tenía más razón que un santo.

Leah esbozó un amago de sonrisa al ver que al fin yo me mostraba "dispuesto" a colaborar en la sesión de terapia para corazones rotos.

—Acéptalo. Simplemente asume lo que hay y deja que se marche. Duele menos que estar comiéndote la cabeza día y noche.

—Genial. Le enviaré un ramo de lirios con una tarjetita en cuanto disponga de algo de pasta. Podría ponerle algo como "Eh, Bella, espero que te mueras a gusto" o "Es un vampiro excelente y siempre lo será".

A estas alturas, yo ya debía saber muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, que Leah Clearwater no soporta las bromas, y que es más rápida que yo. Para cuando quise coscarme del asunto, ella ya estaba erguida sobre sus patas traseras, preparada para arrearme un buen mordisco. Por supuesto, estuve encantado de tener una excusa para entrar en fase y olvidarme de todo.

_Vamos a jugar a las muñecas_, la incité arrugando el hocico para mostrarle mi deslumbrante dentadura. _Me pido ser Ken_.

Saltó sobre mí, rabiosa, y ambos rodamos por el suelo intentando encontrar algún hueco libre para clavarnos los dientes. Cuello, patas, quijada… cualquier acto físico que nos permitiera aplacar el verdadero dolor, ése que nos recorría las venas como ácido corrosivo. Saboreamos la amargura del otro impregnada en cada uno de nuestros pensamientos, y escuchamos a la vez el eco de nuestras desgracias.

No sé exactamente en qué momento los aullidos se transformaron en gemidos humanos, ni las garras afiladas en dedos que se afanaban por recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, buscando un remedio absurdo y temporal. No sé en qué momento Leah Clearwater se desdibujó para mí, presionándome con urgencia contra la perfecta copia de una piel suave y blanca, pero lo que sí sé es que rogué a todos mis ancestros para que ese momento no finalizase jamás.

Obviamente, lo hizo. Acabó. Ninguno se enfadó con el otro por los nombres pronunciados entre jadeos. Simplemente éramos nosotros, buscando remaches para poder seguir adelante sin tropezar. O, al menos, sin hacerlo de forma tan dolorosa. Sólo era un bálsamo. Un engaño que suponía a la vez un consuelo. Una forma de ser felices por unos minutos, y nuestros corazones lacerados lo agradecieron.

Por eso mismo, cuando nos separamos para seguir enfrentándonos a la misma mierda de siempre, no hizo falta acordar que jamás se volvería a mencionar el tema, porque realmente no fueron Leah y Jacob los que estuvieron ahí. Colega, no se puede hablar de lo que nunca ha sucedido.

Y, joder, no hizo que me olvidase de ella. Ni por un solo instante. La garganta me abrasaba con sólo pensar en lo próxima que estaba la fecha del enlace, pero después de aquello sí me esforcé por "aceptarlo". Me esforcé un huevo. No sabía si iba a conseguirlo, pero al menos consideraba que le debía algo por todo ese tiempo. Sólo por eso accedí a dinamitarme las entrañas:

Jacob Black, padrino a tiempo parcial e imbécil a tiempo completo, acudiría a la boda. _Yo estaría allí._

* * *

Bueeeeno, ya me diréis qué os parece, pequeños ratoncillos con pelo (o sin).


End file.
